Las órdenes de los ángeles
by Aokimari
Summary: La batalla por recuperar su alma fue ardua y muchos lucharon convencidos de que un humano más o menos no marcaría la diferencia. Pero él siempre fue un amante de las obras de arte. slash leve DW/CAS


**Disclaimer**: Ni la serie de Supernatural, ni su argumento, ni sus personajes. Nada en lo que se basa esta historia es de mi propiedad. Únicamente hago esto por el mero placer de perder el tiempo.

Disfrutenla.

**Las órdenes de los ángeles**

Las órdenes eran claras: encontrar y salvar a Dean Winchester pasase lo que pasase.

Por primera vez en dos mil años, los ángeles harían acto de presencia en el mundo. Abandonarían sus puestos de vigías inmóviles y descenderían hasta el infierno para caminar entre las almas condenadas en su búsqueda, con el único objetivo de arrancar su alma de los brazos de la condenación.

El plan era sencillo y las prioridades habían sido estipuladas.

Desde hacía demasiado tiempo las huestes angélicas —los ángeles, los arcángeles y los principados comandados por algunos de los ángeles de segunda categoría— cercaban el Infierno.

Cuando resonó en el desolador vacío del averno —por encima, incluso, de los lamentos de las almas atormentadas—, el desgarrador alarido de su alma al resquebrajarse, supieron que el primer sello había sido abierto. No fueron pocos los que sintieron su luz menguar, encogidos por el miedo. El Apocalipsis, el fin de la creación divina, había comenzado. El tiempo volaba en su contra. Debían devolver a ese humano para que detuviera lo que él mismo había provocado.

La batalla fue ardua, pero los ángeles estaban desesperados y no cedieron terreno. Decenas de ellos fueron expulsados a los cielos intentando recuperar su alma de las profundidades del Infierno, otros pocos se apagaron por completo. Decenas de demonios murieron intentando defender lo que habían ganado en justo trato. Pero los ángeles no retrocedían y seguían avanzado, paso a paso, a pesar de las bajas, desbordando el Infierno en una marea de luz sin precedentes.

Cuando, el 18 de septiembre —tres meses después de que descubrieran los planes demoníacos—, uno de los siete arcángeles le encontró, hacía muchos años que el humano Dean Winchester había dejado de llorar. Sus ojos se habían secado y su alma, aunque seguía desgarrándose, había terminado por enmudecer.

Castiel, un arcángel hecho de luz, se mostró ante él en todo su esplendor, envolviendo los fragmentos rotos —que una vez compusieron un humano—, entre sus brazos. Lo apretó contra sí hasta que, de cada uno de los trozos que lo sostenían resurgió su conciencia humana —enterrada en lo más profundo de sí— y las piezas que lo formaban fueron malpegándose unas con otras, y él se acabó por soltar el cuchillo.

Él ha visto millones de humanos. Los ha observado desde el comienzo de los tiempos, evolucionando, superándose. Los ha visto reproducirse y asesinarse, caerse y levantarse, crear y destruir. Los ha visto traicionarse y jurarse lealtad eterna, amarse y odiarse hasta la muerte, llorar y reír hasta confundir ambas emociones. Ha estudiado cada expresión, cada costumbre. Son una raza pecadora y justa, conocedora del bien y el mal.

Para los ángeles en general, los humanos son todos iguales. Minúsculos parásitos desagradecidos y orgullosos que corretean de un lado a otro matándose entre sí. Todos iguales entre sí, soberbios y pecadores. Uno más o uno menos no marcaría la diferencia.

Pero, a pesar de todos sus defectos, Castiel siempre ha sido un amante del arte, uno de los pocos que ha sentido la fascinación que los seres humanos causan. Pequeñas obras de arte vivientes, henchidas de vida por el Señor y envueltos en una constante pelea por una libertad con la que ellos no pueden ni soñar: el libre albedrío, la posibilidad de la duda.

Por eso es consciente de que, mientras dure la eternidad que le espera por delante —si así el Padre lo quiere—, no podrá olvidar la expresión del rostro de ese humano la primera vez que se encontraron: sus ojos demasiado abiertos, su mirada sobrecogida ante su majestuosidad, su boca entreabierta incapaz de articular sonido alguno, sus rodillas golpeando el suelo, incapaces de sostenerle, y sus manos, manchadas de sangre, goteando lentamente. Aterrorizado.

Y, sobre todo lo demás, será incapaz de olvidar las lágrimas que anegaron sus ojos por primera vez en ocho años y que corrieron por sus mejillas apagando el fuego condenatorio que lo abrasaba por dentro, desde el momento en que dejó que Alastair guiara su mano en el primer corte que manchó sus dedos.

Lo agarró por el hombro con fuerza y, cuando lo sintió temblar entre sus dedos indefenso y desnudo, supo que sus destinos estaban entrelazados. Se elevó por los aires, arrancándolo de la condenación sin que él fuera capaz de dejar mirarle.

Lo salvó del infierno y lo devolvió a la tierra consciente de que, en muy poco tiempo, el humano volvería a fijar en él su mirada verde, empapándolo de la misma angustia, el mismo terror y la misma culpabilidad que sintió agitarse en su interior cuando lo tocó en el Infierno. Y, por primera vez desde que el Hijo de Dios abandonó la tierra, sería un ángel el encargado de consolar a un humano en su desdicha.

Dean debía evitar el fin del mundo y él, evitar que se rompiera.

**_Fin_**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Se acepta de todo: balas de plata, agua bendita y dulces cachorritos del infierno.

¿Qué me dices? ¿Enciendes la mecha?


End file.
